There has existed a need for a simple, effective construction for sealing a golf cart wheel bearing and an axle mounting the wheel and also for serving as a thrust bearing to take up any play between the wheel and a frame supported by the axle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,327 shows a combined seal and thrust washer but in a specialized roller construction. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,881,789 and 4,113,328 disclose a seal but it is not adapted to take thrust.